Don't Leave Me
by Megamistake
Summary: Don't Leave Me is about Belle & her newly wed husband Rumpelstiltskin. There is a crime in Storybrook and Belle is determined to help but will she be able to help out or will she get in the way.
1. Chapter 1

Don't Leave Me

Chapter 1

 **This is my first fanfiction so don't be too harsh on me in the comments but be truthful. I do not own any of the characters on Once upon a time but if I did it would probably suck, anyway here goes nothing!**

I woke up, Rumple by my side, memory's run wild through my mind as I think about how he chose magic over me, but then again he came back, which is more than most people in Storybrook would do. I heard him moan he was waking up "Morning Rumple" I whispered to him as I felt his hands wrap around me. "Morning Belle" I sighed how I missed him when he left.

We lied there for another few minutes. I felt his arms leave my waist and it all suddenly became cold. Then I knew that it was time to get up. We both got ready and kissed goodbye at the front of his shop. I made my way to the library knowing that he was still watching me, I knew he always would be.

When I got to the library a was greeted by a rush of people outside of the door I looked at the time and I was still early. Why were they all here. I saw Emma out the side of my eye and rushed over to her. "Emma, what's going on here? Is it another curse?" She looked at me with sorry eyes "So if it's not a curse than what is it?" She started to speak

"I'm sorry Belle but I don't think the library will be opening this morning, Will broke in their last night to find one of the dwarfs dead in front of one of the book shelves" I was so startled that I dropped my purse, but picked it up as quick as I could "are you ok?" Emma asked me. I shook my head "Who on earth would put a dead body in a library? I am so confused. Do you think someone or something has gotten into Storybrook again do you" I was so confused it kind of just all came out with no thought next thing I know I am being questioned by David.

"Did you see anyone suspicious last night before closing?" I shook my head.

"No just the usual although I did see someone on the way back to Rumples shop, but I couldn't make him out. Can I go please it's been a long day and my phone has been buzzing at 1 million miles an hour" he nodded and Emma offered to walk me home but I politely declined and walked home by myself to find Rumple waiting for me.

 **Thanks for reading please review me so I know what you think and to give me ideas for the next chapter! Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Belle! Where on earth have you been?" I walked over to him and kissed him on his cheek to say hello "there was crime at the library. One of the dwarfs were killed so I spent all day being questioned" he looked me over a million times the started

"Are you ok? you're not hurt are you?" I looked myself over too check I hadn't even though of myself, all I could think of was getting home to my rumple. "I think so. I am just tired I called into Granny's on the way back and got you a burger I was in a rush and they wouldn't make anything else" He sigh that sigh that he does when he knows he doesn't have to stress anymore. "Oh Belle, I love you so much dear but you need to eat too, you didn't have any breakfast" I shook my head I was too tired to eat anything so I ignored him and went to bed. I heard him get into bed a couple of minutes later and he whispered in my ear "are you ok?" I turned around in tears "how could this happen" I sulked and he embraced me

"It's going to be ok I promise" he told me

"no, no it's not. What if they shut down the library?" he shook

"seriously as much as I dislike the charming's, I know that they will solve this they are the hero's they always do, they are the hero's. And the hero's always win trust me on this they will find the villain" we lie there and talked until I fell asleep in his arms.

I woke up breakfast next to me. I didn't have to go to work today as the library wasn't opening so I hang around with rumple al day when ever David came Rumple would stand next to me and hold my hand to attempt to make me feel comfortable, which didn't work.

He asked me about the 'strange' person I saw last night, and I couldn't find the words to say that I didn't know anything and I wanted him to leave me alone. Soon enough Rumple dismissed him and he left. "I feel so useless!" I screamed. I looked around for something to throw but the only thing close was our chipped cup. I took it in my hand and my tears fell on it. Rumple placed his hand on mine. "Belle look at me" he told me and slowly I did. I didn't people seeing me when I was upset like this. "You are never useless; you hear me? Half of the things that have happened in Storybrook would still be a mystery. You showed people the man behind the beast. You showed me" I stopped crying. "You can do anything if you but your mind to it Belle, you have proved that to me so many times" I looked back to our cup, and then back at Rumple "Your right" he nodded knowing that his mission was complete.

"Come on Belle I made us dinner, it's your favorite Tomato soup" I gave him a slight smile as he took our chipped cup away. I let him lead me to the dining room that he had set up just like our first date. Soup at both ends of the table. With a click of his fingers it was like we were on that date again. We were both in our date clothes and in a matter of minutes I had completely forgotten the events of today.

We went to bed after watching a couple of movies. We both hopped into bed he rolled over to myside of the bed and cuddled me "Belle?" he whispered

"yes Rumple, is something wrong" I turned around and faced him as I left his embrace

"Belle I have been meaning to tell you this for a while. I want to start a new life with you. I want to get married and have children!" I have never heard him so excited about anything I Smiled "Rumple, that's all I ever wanted. To start a family!" I kissed him. We took our time to fall asleep. Rumples arms around my waist. We woke up to the sun in our eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The sun was shining in through the window "Shit, Rumple what time is it" I was up and getting dress as soon as I woke up. "Belle, go back to sleep its Sunday we don't have to work today" I stopped half dressed. There was a sudden knock at the door and I continued to get dressed. Rumple slowly got up and dressed again as I answered the door.

"Emma, what are you doing here so early?" I could tell Rumple was watching me from behind the wall.

"I need you to decipher this for me. We found this stuck on the front door of the library." I took it in my hand and looked at it. It was a short message in a language that I had never seen before. I folded it up and put it in my back pocket.

"Emma, I want to help, let me into the library. Maybe I can find a clue that you guys have over looked. I mean I doubt that you guys have but. The point is I want to do something more than decipher clues" She looked at me and shook her head.

"I'm sorry Belle, I'm sure you would do great out there and everything but; you work better here. Plus, we have lots of people looking in the library so I don't think we will look over anything. Now if you find out anything out about that message call me" I felt so useless "Emma, please!" but she just ignored me and walked away. I closed the door and walked back inside tears in my eyes.

"Belle, are you ok? I heard what happened" I was too depressed to talk so I kept walking strait passed him. Just as I was nearly out of his reach he grabbed my wrist. I faced the other way not wanting him to see me like this again. I managed to get out of his grasp and get to the study where I pick out my favorite book and started to read. Reading was the only way for me to escape the harsh realities of the real word; which is why I work at the library because then whenever I get a spare moment I can pick up a book and escape; but unfortunately that did mean that some customers have to take my book away to get me to serve them.

After a couple of minutes Rumple walked into the room, but I didn't realize because I was concentrating on my book. "Belle?" I knew he was there now but I didn't care. He put his hand over the page I was reading and a single tear fell on his hand. "Belle please talk to me" I looked up at him and he wiped the tears off my face. He held his hand to the edge of my face "We will fix this; I don't care if we have to go undercover to get into the library or if I have to cast a spell. I know you are capable of fixing this; and I will not let them do this to you" he closed my book and took my hand, we stood up. With a wave of his hand we were in the Library.

"Rumple! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I hugged him and he hugged me back.

"Now no more crying, they are on their lunch break so we only get 15 minutes so just a quick look" I felt like running but I kept myself calm and looked around quietly I know every nook and cranny and there was one place where I knew that only me and Rumple knew about. He had built it for me after the last curse; it was a small room that I kept all the books that I was going to read so lots of people came in looking for books that were in my collection.

I pulled a book out Rumple had chosen, he made me try and find it as a test. I found it as soon as he pointed out the bookshelf; this book had always stuck out to me as our love story 'The Beauty and the Beast'

I saw Rumple come around the corner "Well why are you looking in their Belle no one knows about that except us" I nodded, feeling impressed with myself

"But that's the point. What if one of my customers saw me go in there and sold the information of it's the perfect place for a crime. If I get this right they might let me help!" Rumple nodded "True but you are always so secret going in there and there are thousands of books on…" the bell that rang every time the door opened started to ding; it was too early for Emma to be back so it must have been the murderer. "Rumple" I whispered "Give me a sword" He nodded and then clicked his fingers; the sword turned up in my hand and I moved toward the edge of the bookcase ready to run out like a hero sword in hand and saved the day when Rumple stopped me to say good luck. I jumped out with my eyes closed and swag my sword. "Aww!" I opened my eyes to see….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Aww!" I opened my eyes to see "Regina! What are you doing here?" All of a sudden there was a puff of smoke and I was on the floor the last thing I heard was the sound of Rumple's voice and his face above me. I woke up back in Rumples shop with a bag of peas to my head. "Belle!" I wasn't completely conscience but I tried to stand up, but I soon found that I didn't have any balance, but Rumple caught me "Belle you just had a major concussion you won't be able to stand for a while now lie back down" I did as he said not able to argue with him about that.

After a couple of hours of peas on my forehead I was able to sit up "Did you see her?" I asked him. He looked up "See who?" all of a sudden I couldn't remember all I knew was that I hit someone with the sword but know I couldn't remember who I saw

"I can't remember" He study me to try find out I someone had taken any memories or weather I just forgot because of the concussion.

"Well, it looks like someone took just those five minutes away while I was gone to get the peas; but the thing is when I turned around all I saw was you on the ground" I thought it threw but none of it made sense. I realized that I still had that message that Emma had given me then it hit me what language the note was it was from an area in the Enchanted Forest "Rumple, I think I know what language the letter Emma gave me is in, you probably will recognize it but not be able to read" I got it out of my back pocket and showed it to him "This writing, I remember getting a letter from King Leopold years ago but this is a lost language now no one can read it?" I shook my head knowing that I was finally going to help "Rumple you don't get it, in that room in the library I have books that can translate this. Mary-Margret donated it to the library; now all we have to do is get that book then WE can solve it" He nodded. This was my first secret case, well Rumple and mine anyway.

"Ok then, do you need anything?" I nodded. I was so excited about this that I nearly fell over when I stood up "Yes! I need to get the translation book from the library and a pie from grannies" In a click of his fingers we were back in the library but Emma and the Charming's were there too. "Rumple your queue" With a wave of his hand everyone was frozen in place. "Quickly now Belle we only have 5 minutes before the spell wears off" I nodded and we rushed over to the bookcase. I pulled the book out and the door opened "Now Rumple we are looking for a book called 'The Royal Language'" We went to work and found it nearly as soon as we started; "Here it is, now let's get out of here" we got out and closed the door over. I stopped for a second thinking that it would be a disaster if they found this room so I took the book all the way out so no one could get in there without the book so then this room can still remain a secret.

We left and Rumple went off to get me my pie whilst I start to crack this code. It wasn't easy to understand but I got there eventually; by the time Rumple got back I had already cracked the first word. "How are you going?" I showed him what I had so far.

"It turns out the first word translates to 'Turn' I don't know what it means yet but I will figure it out" He smiled as I took my pie from his hand. He leaned down to kiss me and I kissed him back. "I knew you would, and you will figure out the rest. Now I have to go out for a while but I will be back.

 **Thanks for reading the next chapter will be from Rumpelstiltskin's point of view so be scared, be very scared.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Just a reminder this chapter is in Rumpelstiltskin's point of view. Enjoy!**

I wasn't going where Belle thinks I am going; to tell you the truth I was going to see the charming's and give them a warning. They have hurt my Belle more than I would usually allow anyone. I couldn't just warn them in front of Belle she would have stopped me immediately because she hates it when I do, plus she has my dagger. I made it to the library and stopped at the front door to think out how I was going to do this. I know Belle will find out sooner or later so I better not cast any curses. It was too much to think about so I just stormed in.

"Mr. Gold you can't be in here" Charming yelled. I waved my hand and stuck his feet to the floor "I believe that I need to talk to you Miss. Swan; then I will let your family go. Don't worry they can listen in to" She started to raise her gun and with my magic I swiped it out of her hand. "This is not a game Miss. Swan now listen" She stood there and glared at me. "Fine then let's talk" I walked over to her my magic at the ready in case she was about to pull one of her wild stunts on me.

"I believe that someone in this room or more like everyone in this room is standing in the way of Belle's happiness; and anyone who gets in the way of her happiness is going to have to deal with me" The whole room looked around "I can see you are confused; let me put it this way. Leave my Belle alone and I will leave you alone got it Miss. Swan, David" Everyone nodded "Yes" echoed through the room and I unfroze David feet. He sighed and everyone got back to work. I left to go and get Belle a bunch of flowers so she didn't get suspicious. I got back to the store to see Regina standing out the front.

I was surprised that Belle didn't let her in but I supposed she did lock her in the mental asylum for many years. "Hello dearie. Are you happy lingering outside my store or would you like to come in?" She turned around acting like see was surprised to see me even thought I knew she wasn't.

"Well 'Dearie' your lovely wife locked me out then ran and hid inside somewhere" This was not a good sign she said she saw someone at the library could it have possibly been Regina "Just wait here I will go find her then I shall serve you is there something I can get for you or do you need to talk with me" She nodded

"Yes there is something you can do for me; I need a heart. Not just any heart though"

"Well why don't you just take it you have taken many hearts before what's so special about this one" She gave me a sly look and bent over to whisper something in my ear.

"Well if I took her heart Henry would leave me forever and never forgive me. I need you to get Miss. Swan's heart" she stood up and looked at me waiting for an answer.

"And why would I do that for you" she looked at me

"You're the dark one; you choose the deal" she said as she walked away.

I walked inside to find Belle and give her, her flowers "Belle?" I yelled as I walked inside. I couldn't see her and she didn't reply to my call. I heard something in the kitchen and I was faced with my dagger at my face. "Belle!" I yelled "Its ok it's me" she lowered the dagger and I took a breath of relief as it moved away from my face

"Rumple I'm so sorry I; I didn't mean to. I cut you" I held her hand to let her know it was ok. With her other hand she touched my face where she had nicked me. She took her handkerchief from her pocket and wiped off the blood and I winced as she did. I wasn't used pain so when I had it hurt like hell. "I'm sorry" I took the flowers from behind my back and gave them too her

"it's okay Belle, now why are you hiding in here" I asked as she took the flowers from my hand. "Before you left it was the first time you kissed me and my memory's came back like a curse. I remembered who I saw when we were at the library that's why I was hiding I saw the person from the library. Here Rumple right outside and I thought you were her" She said "You saw Regina? In the library?" She nodded "I just talked to her. She wanted a deal" Her face suddenly went white

"Rumple whatever you do don't take any deals from that; monster! She is making a plan. She wrote the letter!"

 **Lucky you guys two chapters in one day. I hope you are enjoying is turning out quite well for my first fanfiction right. Please review and follow me!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **This part of the story is now back to Belle's point of view!**

When Rumple left I started having flashbacks of the hour I had lost of my memories. I kept seeing a face. Regina's face. When she knocked on the door of the shop I panicked. I didn't want her to know that I had her note. I hadn't cracked it yet but I still knew it was her. I crawled to the door trying to keep out of site and locked the door, but she must have heard me. I crawled back to the kitchen to grab something to arm myself but I couldn't get to the knife draw because I would be seen. I heard the door open and the closet thing I could grab to arm my self was Rumples dagger. I hated using it but I needed something to protect me. I heard someone call my name they were getting closer.

They were just outside the door and coming in I drew the dagger and turned around hoping it cut them. I opened my eyes to see Rumple. I had cut him. "Belle! Its ok it's me" I lowered; what had I done. After a long while of talking he alerted that Regina wanted a deal with him. "Rumple whatever you do don't take any deals from that; monster! She is making a plan. She wrote the letter!" He didn't look surprised "Rumple? What did she want?" He took my hand

"She wanted Emma's heart, but she couldn't take it herself because Henry would never forgive her" He told me. I was shocked. I was sure that she had changed. I knew now that I needed to finish this letter.

"Rumpl…." I was interrupted by the opening of the door.

"Hello?" It was Emma. We had to warn her about Regina.

"Belle; stay here and decode the letter. We need to know what it says before we jump to conclusion" I nodded and got back to work. I was trying to hear what they were saying; but I couldn't make it out. I had nearly decoded the letter when Rumple walked back in "How's it going?" he asked me as finished the last word

"Done!" I yelled; I almost got up and did a little dance but contained myself

"Well what does it say?!" He almost yelled to. I couldn't tell if he was pretending or if was actually excited.

"Hold on a second; your actually excited about this?"

"Of course I am Belle. If your happy I am happy" Well that explains alot; he has always only ever been happy If I am happy. So I started to read what it translated too.

" _Turn in Miss. Swan to the queens of darkness before the next murder is committed. You will never see us coming so don't try to stop us. Love your dear old enemy The Evil Queen._ And it is stamped with a green apple" He took it from me and read it over and over again. "That's all it says Rumple you can read it as many times as you want" But with a wave of his hand the green apple was gone. "Wait what did you do" I took it and saw what looked like an address. I rushed over to the book and searched "3480" Rumple rushed over to watch me "Storybrooke lane. Then it just says…" I read it I couldn't speak

"What is it?"

"The next murder; It's here"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Sorry I took so long to write this chapter; writers block you know. This chapter will be worth it though. This chapter is going to be longer I promise and I just a warning a heart will be removed from a chest.**

"The next murder; it's here" We stopped and stared at each other. "Rumple. Does this mean?" He nodded.

"Don't worry Belle. I will protect you. I will always protect you" He hugged me and I hugged him back.

There was a massive gust of wind as the doors slammed open and Regina stormed in "Well, well, well I see you haven't got me my heart. I guess I will just will just have to take one" Her hand ripped into my chest "Belle!" yelled Rumple. I looked at my heart as she pulled it out of my chest.

"Don't worry dear you can have it back later. As soon as I get my heart. You have exactly till exactly midnight to get Miss. Swans heart if you fail" She started to squeeze my heart

"AHHHHH!" I screamed. She stopped.

"Regina! Stop!"

"It's your choice Dearie" She stopped and I fell to the ground. Rumple rushed over to me. "I will see you in three days with my heart I trust?"

"Rumple don't. You can't give in to Regina please. This town can live without me but they can't live without there savior" Regina squeezed my heart again.

"Keep your mouth shout maid. Did you forget I have you heart because I can give you as many reminders as you need?" She squeezed a little more than stopped.

"AHHHHH! Rumple please" There was a singular tear from his eyes.

"Belle. The town may be able to carry on without you but I can't. I need you. Without you I would still be the monster that you first met. Regina you will have your heart I swear."

"Swear on her heart. That's the one that is out of a chest at the moment" He nodded.

"I swear on Belles heart" I struggled to get a word out of my mouth but I got it.

"Rumple; you can't" He looked over at me with a look of sympathy "Please!"

"I'm sorry Belle" Was all he said. Regina gave us a smug look and nodded before she said

"I shall await your arrival" then she left.

He looked back down at me and I looked up at him.

"I will never get used to having my heart pulled out if my chest" He gave me a small smile and helped me up. I had to lie down for a while but after about 10 minutes or so I got used to having my heart outside my chest.

"Are you feeling better?" I nodded

"As good as you feel when you have had your heart outside of your chest" He smiled at me "Well see you have your sense of humor back" we both laughed. I got up and took a deep breath. "You're not actually going to take Emma's heart are you?" His smile went away as soon as I mentioned Emma "I'm sorry Belle but I can't let Regina kill you. If your life means Emma's I am willing to take it" To tell you the truth, I wasn't surprised.

"Rumple please" He kissed me on the forehead and walked away. I got up as soon as I heard door closed. I didn't know what I was searching but I knew I needed it. That's when I came across his dagger. He must have left it here although he never leaves it by itself. When I went to leave the room dagger in my pocket I found that he had cast a protection spell on the room. I couldn't get out to stop him. Only he could. Then I realized the dagger was connected to him if I tried to put that threw first it would let me got to. So I decided it was worth a try. I put the dagger threw the spell.

I slipped through easily. I started moving quickly trying to find where Rumple had gone. I couldn't find him and it was already 11pm so I turned back. Then as if out of luck I saw him and Emma walking out of Granny's I followed them for a while and as soon as I saw them start to walk down an alley way I started to speed up. I heard Emma yell out in pain and I ran out in to view "Dark one! I command you to stop!" He looked at me pain in his eyes

"Belle put the dagger down. You know what will happen if I don't give this to Regina" "Rumple I do know what will happen but I also know what will happen if you give it to her. Now you can either put it back willing lee or I can command you?" He didn't answer me "Then I am truly sorry Rumple but; I command you to give Emma back her heart!" Emma gasped as he put it back in her chest.

"Well, well, well I see you failed your quest" Regina did not look happy. I saw my heart in her hands

"Regina please! Don't kill Belle. I can't live without her" Regina Laughed

"well then I guess it's a two for one deal" I yelled in pain as she started to squeeze my heart. My ears started to ring and I heard Rumple yell something. I dropped the dagger and fell to the ground I felt the remains of my heart crush and myself slip away the last thing I saw was Rumple above my face then everything was black.

 **Sorry I felt the urge to kill someone.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

 **This chapter is from Rumple again. Sorry about the major character death but I swear this story will end happy.**

I saw my tears falling on her face. When I looked up I saw Regina had gone but I heard the Charming squad coming my way so I transported Belle and I back to the shop. When we got there I didn't know what to do. I always know what to do. I looked down at Belles pale face; I could have stopped her; no I should have stopped her.

After a long while of sulking I decided to take her to the hospital where I knew they would keep her until they figured out the cause of death. I feared what would happen if I told them but I had to then I would face her and punish her for what she has done to my Belle. Belle was all I had and now she gone. I transported her to the hospital where I found out all to soon that Miss. Swan and her group were there questioning about something. "If you are not too busy than I could use some assistance" I yelled. They turned around and rushed over a couple of nurses

"Mr. Gold? What has happened here?" All these petty humans where rushing over to Belle they would never know what actually happened. Who actually happened unless I told them. "Regina stole Belles heart and threated to crush it unless I got her Miss. Swans heart and gave it to her; fortunately for you" I gestured towards Miss. Swan "Belle stopped me. And whilst doing that ended up being killed" Everyone was shocked; Miss. Swan especially. "What? So she hasn't changed at all she is still the same old Evil Queen?" I nodded

"It seems so. Please just keep her comfortable until we can say our final goodbyes" I turned and walked away before the tears fell out of my eyes. I had to find Regina and make her pay but for now my dreary eyes needed to rest; so I made my way home. Hesitantly leaving my dead wife.

I couldn't sleep all I could see was Belles face. At roughly 6AM I decided enough was enough. I needed my revenge and I needed it now. So nearly as soon as I opened the door my phone rang. "Hello?" it was the hospital alerting me that Belle was missing "of course I will be there in a minute" that was it Regina was most defiantly going to pay for what she had done. First killing her then worst of all taking her body. She should know by now not to mess with the dark one.

I made my way to the hospital to see if I could find something to let everyone know that this was all Regina and she needed to be stopped. Then when I killed her not only will the town celebrate me they will thank me; for getting rid of an unwanted pest. When I got there I didn't tell them I was there I was too angry to talk to Miss. Swan and the Charming's. Her room was empty all except one object. Our chipped cup. It was placed right in the middle of her bed. I walked over too it to discover there was a note. It was ransom letter from Regina. It read.

 _Let's finish this now Dark one. If you ever wish to see your petty maid again; bring the Dagger. Otherwise there may never be a funeral for your darling wife._

She was unwise to make a Ransom with me. But nothing stands between me and my Belle. "What does it say?" It was Miss. Swan I turned around to face her.

"That is my concern. All you need to know is that have it under control" She wasn't happy with my answer but I was a man on a mission and no one was going to stand in the way of my happiness. Not even the 'Saviour'. SO I stormed out the door on a mission to find my wife I left the note that Regina had written on the bed if she was that desperate she could read the note. I didn't care. But first I had to find them. My best guess was Regina's vault.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **Hi guys! So we are nearing the end of my fanfiction and I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. This chapter 'spoiler alert' is in Belles perspective. This is a rather short chapter but the next chapter will be jam packed. Please leave a review**

I woke up in a cold room that reminded me of the mental hospital that I was locked up in for 28 years. "Well, well, well I see you finally woke up" I turned around to see Regina although it wasn't Regina anymore it was the evil queen. "You were going to wake up soon and I couldn't let them know yet that you were alive" My head ached and I found it hard to sit up "What do you mean 'couldn't let them know I was alive'" then it all came back. She crushed my heart, but if she really crushed it then I 'should' be dead.

"I that. Sorry about all the theatrics but I'm not done with you yet" She walked over to a shelf and grabbed out a box. Then she walked back over to me and opened it. It was my heart. "Quite clever trick that one I simply tethered you to this heart then when that heart was gone your life force floated around looking for this then it found it. That's why you woke up" Regina was right it really was quite ingenious; But painful.

"what do you need with me now?" I asked.

"Well I am going to let you go but keep your heart. Then you are going to get something for me"

"What do you need" She smiled

"Good girl now there's a potion in your dear husband's shop that I need you to get for me. See he puts potions in the weirdest form and to tell you the truth he has probably already given it to you. Now if I told you what the actual potion is that would ruin my plan. But if you want your heart back then I would get this object for me now do we have a deal"

"Deal" new shook hands and she helped me up "What is this object anyway" she hesitated "A rose. A red rose"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **Sorry still not the jam packed chapter. This is kind of the second half of Chapter 9.**

"Then will I get my heart back? Then will you let me go?" She smirked

"Yes dear now go" I rushed off to Rumples shop. Hoping that Rumple wasn't inside I couldn't bear for him to see me like this again. I opened the door and he wasn't inside. I knew where the rose was but I didn't know what power it possessed. I walked into where it was kept to see that it was with a bunch of identical roses. I couldn't tell which one it was.

"Where are you?" I asked myself. When I move one of the roses the one behind it started to glow. "That must be it" The bell above the door rang. Someone was here I needed to hide. So I want around the back and hid behind the lounge.

"Hello? Is someone there?" It was Rumple I heard him moving toward me.

"Shit" I whispered to myself. I took a sigh of relief when I heard him walk in the other direction. I made my way around the couch so he wouldn't see me then when he wasn't looking in my direction I snuck out and ran back to the mental hospital where Regina was waiting.

"Regina!" I yelled. She appeared in a puff of purple smoke. I coughed.

"Well dear do you have?"

"Yes but first I want my heart" She handed over the box and I hesitated. She opened the box to prove it was real "now where's my rose"

"Right here" I showed it to her "But before I give it to you I want to know what it does?"

"Fine if you must know it; I makes whoever you give the rose to fall in love with you" I gasped "It was a last resort. I knew when your lover didn't kill her that this would be the last option. Now Henry will be mine because he will never love anyone else but me; and if you tell anyone of this everyone you love is sure to die" So I rushed off to find my Rumple the first place I went was his shop and he wasn't there. Then our house and he wasn't there after a long day of searching I gave up and retreated to the library where I found him inside with his head stuck in our favorite book.


End file.
